Permanece dorado
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Cuatro veces en las que Sakura no está segura de lo que siente por Naruto y una en que sí. EWE.


**Renuncia:** sí, soy Masashi Kishimoto. Escribiendo ficción. En español. ¿Se la creyó alguien?

 **Advertencias:** minor spoilers de la guerra, Semi-AU, y algo como Naruto/Sakura con Team 7 embarrado. El NaruSaku sigue haciéndome llorar ahaha *muere*

 **N/A:** petición de **Slippy Toad** (sí, acepto requests o:). Originalmente iba a ser smut pero apesto y no es mi intención matar gente con atrocidades pornográficas so, yeah.

* * *

 **i.**

 **L** a primera vez que Sakura siente un retortijón en el estómago y se le acelera el pulso —que en ese momento atribuye a la adrenalina— en presencia de Naruto, tiene trece años. Desde que forman parte del Equipo Siete él ha venido demostrándole a todos su valía, más en los exámenes chunnin, y Sakura se ve en la necesidad de admitir que se está enorgulleciendo mucho de él.

Algo como exclamar con honra: Naruto no será derrotado por algo como esto y ¡Eso es Naruto! y ¡Shannaro, sabía que podías lograrlo! junto a una pintura color sonrisa repleta de sinceridad y euforia; que de pronto es Naruto el origen de sus muchas sonrisas porque–

—ah, no es el estorbo idiota que creí que era—. Y Naruto tiene esta manera de apurar sus pasos para procurar alcanzarles a Sasuke-kun y ella, con sus irises alumbrándose al llamarla de esa manera tan cálida en cosas simples.

«Sakura-chan, no serías tú si perdieras ante alguien como Ino».

«Sakura-chan, tus habilidades son tan increíbles». O un llano y único:

(Sa

Ku

Ra

Chan).

A lo que Sakura se da la vuelta, con su cabello —ahora corto, muy corto— y ha de reprocharle por alguna nimiedad, siendo que a veces Naruto llega a ser irresponsable. Más es costumbre que ella deshaciendo un poco el ceño fruncido le responda, contagiada de su sol, y alzando la mano para indicarle donde están, en su código Morse personal y recién creado entre ellos.

(Na

Ru

To).

De repente ya no le incomoda que Naruto le sugiera que almuercen juntos, o que se siente al lado de ella y Sasuke. Se acostumbra a sus gritos, a sus fastidios, a las risas zorrunas, a las bromas a Kakashi, a la voluntad de fuego. El remolino de coraje que es y arrastra a los que le rodean en un vorágine de optimismo

—ahí donde Sakura al alzar la vista se encuentra destellos de esperanza anaranjados que de alguna manera la cautivan, cuando hasta entonces sólo le interesaba la noche de una sombra que es Uchiha Sasuke—.

El asunto es que incluso cuando éste se va de Konoha Sakura sigue aferrada a ese primer y agridulce amor, al «Cuida de Sakura, Naruto» y «Sakura. Gracias». Y aunque en compañía de Naruto se siente bien (algo así como querida y apreciada y admirada), aunque con él las mejillas se le incendian, entre las lágrimas que caen y Naruto igual añora secarle pero se contiene —pues no es correcto, no aún— y prefiere hacerle un juramento; Sakura escoge apartar de un golpe la duda recién sembrada. Que es Naruto su apoyo incondicional y por eso se desconcierta, no por otra cosa.

(es que no puede ser otra cosa, después de todo, yo a Sasuke-kun–)

Pero aún con ello y de cualquier forma Sakura lo mira —a Naruto, no a Sasuke—. Y su corazón, tan caprichoso y molesto, resuena. Un redoble lento, y luego otro, y uno más, cogiendo valor. Sakura no lo sabe, no obstante, conforme avance el tiempo éste irá sonando más aprisa sin su consentimiento debido al Uzumaki.

 **ii.**

La segunda vez que Sakura siente un retortijón en el estómago y se le acelera el pulso —ha de ser la fiebre, claro que sí, qué más puede ser sino eso— en presencia de Naruto, tiene quince años. Se trata de la cotidianeidad que los embarga tras su regreso al terminar con el entrenamiento de Jiraiya y que en el fondo él no haya cambiado casi en lo absoluto. (La cuestión es el "casi").

Que él ríe y se para frente a ella antes de comentar:

— Mira Sakura-chan, soy más alto que tú.

Y ella sólo atina a inflar las cachetes y es que de ahí en adelante debe pararse de puntitas para verlo mejor y sentirse a su altura (pero que te enteres Naruto, ya no soy una inútil, caminaré a tu lado no a tus espaldas como antes). Y Naruto opina que eso está muy bien —que es ahí donde debe estar—. Y sus facciones son menos redondas, más enmarcadas. Y creció (su estatura, su habilidad, su madurez, su espíritu revoltoso, su cuadro que enmarca dientes blancos de leche). Sakura se encandila otro tanto antes de inquirirle si la ve más femenina.

—algo salido de la nada, tal vez para asegurarse que es el mismo Naruto que conoce—.

Lo que Naruto expresa (fatalmente) es que no, que luce como siempre (porque él, antes que ningún otro, la consideró hermosa al tener su flequillo cubriéndole la frente de sauce llorón cuando más niña y es igual ahora que no). Sakura no entiende esto, ni sabe leer sus labios de mandarina, por ello se enfada pese a que no hay motivo —es decir, una chica sólo se sume en la decepción si el chico de sus afectos pasa de ella y—.

Sakura lo ignora, la reacción que le ha provocado Naruto. Está feliz porque él ha regresado (y no tanto ya que todavía debe retornar Sasuke). Luego regresa también Kakashi-sensei, y se unen Sai y Yamato, y disminuyen otro tanto las lágrimas de Sakura. Más su cercanía a Naruto, la que se afianza con el transcurso de los días, semanas —segundos—, se le hace muy notoria. Y no incorrecta, sino natural.

Es como danzar bajo una llovizna esperando que salga el arcoíris, no como ahogarse en el océano —no como con Sasuke marea indomable que te hunde—.

Ella quiere recompensarle por aquellas ocasiones con las cuales no le alcanzan los dedos para contar donde Naruto la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Ella quiere salvarlo, quitarle una parte de su carga y pesar y entregarle a cambio pastillas de soldado y chacra curativo. Ella quiere darle ramen de comer ante su incredulidad extasiada y atestiguarle:

«No estás solo Naruto, aquí estoy yo».

Ella quiere que avancen juntos y que tropiecen y vuelvan a intentarlo las veces que hagan falta. Ella quiere que no se rindan. (y que continúe él brillando sin fundirse ante las adversidades). Ella quiere sus sonrisas asfixiadas y las risas doloridas y las tardes donde caminan por Konoha y las noches donde se sientan en una misma banca —y piensan en Sasuke— y los días en que van a Ichiraku a desayunar pidiendo «Dos tazones de ramen por favor, dattebayo'».

Considerando Sakura fugaz (Esto es como una cita) y en voz alta:

— Si sólo comes ramen vas a ponerte gordo y feo.

Para que Naruto se espante «Ugh Sakura-chan, no digas esas cosas tan aterradoras» pero que a fin de cuentas terminen comiendo el ramen y pidiendo más. Codo rozándose contra codo, inseparables, más unidos.

—que el cielo no es nadie sin su tierra y al revés, se equilibran y complementan—.

Y porque con Naruto ella consigue recobrar la fe de que sus antiguos días alegres no han desaparecido, no del todo. (Sasuke es más resquicio de sombra que antes, Sakura se pregunta cómo latía por él, casi no se acuerda). Sin embargo–

—esta extraña sensación con Naruto… debe ser la fiebre, seguro—.

 **iii.**

La tercera vez que Sakura siente un retortijón en el estómago y se le acelera el pulso —es el frío, que la hace tiritar y no una opresión de sinceridad ignorada, imposible— en presencia de Naruto, tiene dieciséis años. Ella ha decidido acabar con Sasuke, para que él no se hunda más en las tinieblas, que ella no empape más la almohada por las medianoches y que Naruto pueda respirar normalmente, sin aquella preocupación manchada en recuerdos cada vez más borrosos.

Por ello envuelve los brazos de tallo en torno al cuerpo tenso y confundido de Naruto y (eso es como un deja vu, lo han hecho antes, después de derrotar a Pain) el sonrojo no lo finge, es verdadero; separa además los labios, casi tímida.

«Lo que acabo de decir, Naruto, es que te amo».

Hay algo como un repiqueteo desbocado a sus oídos. Bum, bum, bum. Es opresivo y la confunde. Porque su confesión es algo que profesa —ahí en lo más profundo, donde ni siquiera ella se percata—. Que él siempre está ahí y Sakura lo aprecia, lo aprecia tanto, y la atormenta que sufra, únicamente añora que Naruto no se sacrifique de nuevo.

(Me alejé de la tristeza y la pena, sólo quiero proteger su sonrisa).

Sakura no le miente, no del todo. —me proteges y me regalas tan desinteresadamente tus halos luminiscentes y yo—.

— Lo siento Naruto.

Empero él la rechaza, considera imposible que ella ya no se desviva por Sasuke. Y Sakura creía imposible aquello también, pero ya no. Y está desconcertada. ¿Cuándo dejó de cautivarla la oscuridad? (o no, no, quizá Naruto tenga razón, quizá su pulso aún se desangra por Sasuke-kun, más ya no le agrada ser vulnerable ante él).

— No te rindas Sakura-chan —le pide quedo—, traeré de vuelta a Sasuke.

Y Sakura tiene un llanto seco en los párpados, como cicatrices que no se cierran jamás. Y está frente a un atardecer humano, leal a ella, a su palabra. No han de retomar el _Te amo_ , más Naruto la trata como de costumbre y Sakura se lo agradece.

Y continúan avanzando.

(Sakura deposita su fe en las palmas de Naruto, junto con otra cosa que palpita y hace música, sólo que lo segundo por casualidad, sin notarlo). Sonríe y se quiebra una porción y sus diamantes brillan más al ver a Naruto esperándola en las puertas del hospital tras un arduo día ayudando a Tsunade. Los encuentra Sai en la biblioteca y los tres van en busca de Kakashi a quien acompaña Yamato para entrenar o simplemente pasar juntos un rato entre gritos de enojo —por parte de Sakura—, risas —de Naruto—, silencios callados pero repletos de cuidado —de Kakashi-sensei y Yamato— y un «Fea eres ruidosa» —por parte de un no muy ilustrado Sai—. Es todo muy vigoroso y colorido.

(si entrecierra los ojos casi es capaz de sentir que son seis, no cinco).

Su rostro se pinta color algodón de azúcar, pero es debido al frío, se recuerda —aunque se encuentren en verano—.

 **iv.**

La cuarta vez que Sakura siente un retortijón en el estómago y se le acelera el pulso —pasa dos ocasiones aproximadas aunque distintas— en presencia de Naruto, tiene dieciséis años todavía.

Están en medio de la guerra y en la primera Minato Namikaze, devuelto a la vida, le observa con curiosidad mientras ella cura al Uzumaki y el Cuarto Hokage pregunta: ¿Eres la novia de Naruto? (a lo que ella se encrespa porque no es el único que se cuestiona eso, no obstante nadie más era el padre de éste y)

— ¡Sí! Eh, bueno, algo por el estilo —responde él animado. Sakura cesa sus cavilaciones y abre mucho sus orbes universo de jade. Sin nada inteligente con qué replicar le asesta un cabezazo y le ordena que se concentre en recuperarse, perturbada (¿nerviosa?). Naruto protesta adolorido y Minato pone una mueca que Sakura clasifica de indescifrable. Una tipo «Ah, esta chica me recuerda a Kushina». Más ella desconoce ese detalle.

— Cuida de mi hijo, te lo encargo —pide medio tranquilo medio divertido. Sakura sólo atina a esbozar una media luna diminuta. Es que no necesita acordárselo, ella ya lo sabe. Luchar espalda contra espalda y salir victoriosos, esa es la meta. (que los días felices renazcan). Más ha de unirse a la ecuación Sasuke —Sasuke-kun— y Sakura hace algo que antaño no. Le es inevitable desconfiar, dudar (de él, ella, ellos). Y se marchita un poco con una sonrisa falsa de papel arrugado. Un instante y ya. Luego el Equipo Siete (el original y único) se reintegra y el pecho se le hincha con emoción y añoranza.

No obstante ocurre la segunda vez en que pierde el ritmo cardiaco con Naruto y no es nada lindo ni reconfortante como las ocasiones que le precedieron y se desespera y angustia y —él no respira, oh dios, no está respirando—. Pero no se lo va a permitir, no va a dejarlo morir como si nada.

Después de escuchar millones de «Hokage esto, Hokage lo otro» y teniendo tan cerca tu estúpido sueño–

Sakura pasa a cargar en sentido literal con el corazón de Naruto en la mano, terca y negándose a rendirse. Una estela de estrellas surgiendo de sus irises de obsidiana. (Y no se confunde, no otra vez. Incluso con Sasuke-kun menos remoto que nunca. Ella desea ver cómo se cumplen sus aspiraciones, las de Naruto, estar con él cuando suceda, no apartarse de su lado).

 **v.**

La quinta vez que Sakura siente un retortijón en el estómago y se le acelera el pulso —corre a éste futuro, cruzando mares y montañas— en presencia de Naruto, tiene diecisiete años.

Se acabaron las peleas, los sacrificios, el olor a sangre y caos. Derrotaron a Madara y Kaguya y Sasuke se ha reivindicado y permanece en Konoha y recién Naruto y él han salido del hospital. A veces Sakura y Sasuke se topan en la acera y ella musita un dulce Sasuke-kun (vamos) y Sasuke la sigue sin necesidad de añadir algo más y van adonde Naruto, que los recibe sonriente y muy, muy naranja.

Ella les ha preparado bocadillos y comen los tres, como en el pasado, pero diferente. Y es que Sakura puede sonreírle a Sasuke sin mariposas de por medio, en base a mucho esfuerzo de parte de los dos; y es ahora Naruto por quien el oxigeno le escasea y para Sasuke no pasa desapercibido aquello. Más está bien.

Naruto devora el almuerzo y su ánimo es más o menos como «creo que Sakura-chan está empezando a aceptar mis sentimientos teme, y me gustaría que tú fueses el padrino de nuestra boda» y Sakura comprende a medias y le pega un coscorrón de «Espera, ¡No te adelantes tanto!».

Entonces no atribuye el sonrojo a la adrenalina o la fiebre o el frío o demás. Es este sentimiento-cerezo que se abre, con sus pétalos balanceándose en el viento y Sakura completamente segura al ver a Naruto de qué es.

—porque florecí por ti Naruto, gracias—.

Más tarde al despedirse Naruto le pide que espere, pues él ha esperado por ella tantísimos años, y repleto de nervios le confiesa lo que ha de despejarle cualquier duda a Sakura.

— Sakura-chan, t-tu frente es muy bonita ¿sabes?

(me da ganas de besarla).

Y oh.

(Oh).

Sakura entiende, lo sabe. Balbucea ella con un hilo de voz:

— ¿Siempre Naruto?

Y a él eso le basta. (Es suficiente, sí, más que suficiente). Atreviéndose a abrazarla a mitad de la calle, perfumándose con el olor de su cabello y entrelazando sus dedos-existencias.

— Siempre —repite.

«Es una promesa de por vida, dattebayo'».


End file.
